Studies on rats with supernumerary transplanted stomachs will be extended to include clamping of the pyloric sphincter. These studies will help to determine the satiety arises and how it travels to the brain. Previous studies on one-way and two-way crossed intestines rats showed differences in the rat's long-term adjustments to food intake. These differences will be examined by systematically varying the differences in weight, schedule and type of diet. Finally, the importance of the lower digestive tract in feeding behavior will be investigated by transposing a segment to ileum to the duodenum of rats.